1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to magnetohydrodynamic electric generators employing hot ionized gases as the working substance, and more particularly to apparatus therefor.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Current practice known to the applicant has involved brazing the metal backing of the ceramic to the cooled support. Ceramic cements are old for fastening pieces exposed to high temperatures; but they generally have lower thermal conductivity than metals and hence are not suitable where high heat fluxes must be transmitted to a coolant in order to control the temperature of an exposed ceramic face, as in magnetohydrodynamic generators. Ordinary metal-to-metal joints mechanically retained must be in good mechanical alignment to retain high thermal conductance, and have clean faces; oxidation or thermal distortion will negate such a condition originally existent.